Uh Oh
by TearsOnMySleeve
Summary: What happens when Bones was raped and turns up pregnant. Will Booth be there to support her? Will she keep the baby? How will this effect Booth and Brennan's partnership?
1. Chapter 1

Bones was visibly shaking. She was siting as far away from me on the couch as possible. Sweet's raised his eyebrows but never said anything. That was a week ago. Bones was "fine" now. She really wasn't though. She never talked to anyone unless it was truley neccasarry. She still showed up for work. She still went every where with me. She just never talked. It was kinda scary. Okay. It was really scary.

"Hey Cam, have you seen Bones?"

"No." Cam looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Dr. Brennan."

"Arn't we all?"

"Well yeah, I guess..." I walked away. Bones wasn't in her office. Wasn't in Angela's office. As I walked by the bathroom I heard someone...throwing up? Cam and Brennan were the only ones here. Obviously it was Bones. My Bones. Is she okay? She walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into me.

"Oooh Booth. Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, Bones. You hungry?"

"Um, no actully." I knew she wouldn't be. I had to ask though.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I'm going to stay here awhile longer."

"Can I stay with you?"

"I suppose." She walked away to examine her one of her dead body cases. It was so silent. Once again, she wouldn't say anything unless I asked her a direct question. At eleven we finally went home.

"Good night, Bones." She had tears in her eyes when she answered.

"Good night, Booth. Thanks for the ride." She softly closed the door and walked up the steps slowly. Why was she crying? The next morning she was worse. She wouldn't talk to me at all.

"Hey Bones." No answer.

"What's wrong?" No answer.

"Bones, please talk to me." Nothing. I was worried.

"Bones. If you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm going to have to call someone to help you." Again tears filled her eyes.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She whispered.

"I promise."

"I- I was-" She broke of mid-sentence and just started sobbing. I pulled her for a hug. What could really be wrong with Bones? Why couldn't she tell me? I pushed for the story. Even though she was crying. I needed details.

"You were what, Bones?"

"I was walking home one day a- and someone r-r-raped me."

"What?" I couldn't beilive I heard her right. No wonder she wouldn't be around me. She was scared of men.

"Look, Bones, you know I would never hurt you." She didn't say anything, but she started crying harder. What should I do with her?

"Booth, That's not even everything."

"What more is there, Bones?"

"I'm kinda, sorta, pregnant." I chocked on air.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." She cried, into my shoulder. There was no way Bones was pregnant. No way. Unless it was my baby... Which it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I forced Bones to come stay at my place. She didn't want too. I would have to talk to Rebecca about this whole precnancy thing.

"Parker might come over." I said, towards Bones. She was almost asleep. I knew that was a part of pregnacy.

"Okay." Bones whispered. She looked down towards her stomache. She wasn't showing at all. It almost looked like she lost weight.

"Hey Bones, um, how far along are you?"

"A few weeks." She brushed a hand across her stomache. "You wanna feel?"

"Um, Bones-" She grabbed my hand and placed it onto my stomache. It felt amazing. There was a baby in my Bones. Bones slept on my bed, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to sleep in the next few months. She passed out the minute she layed down. Poor, Bones. Parker ended up coming over. We stayed up in his room all night so he wouldn't wake up Brennan. Bones was gone when we woke up. I knew she ran off to the lab. She even made my bed. How cute. Bones was going to be a great mom one day. I was wrong though Bones wasn't at the lab. She was at her house. Cleaning? Why's she cleaning? Why isn't she working. When she finnally realised I was there, she bit my head off.

"What the heck, Booth! That key is for emergancy's only! I highly doubt this is an emergnacy!" I put my hands up in serrounder.

"Look, Bones, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine!"

"Okay then. No need to bit my head off."

"Oh shutup Booth. You don't even know the half of it. You try caring some random man's baby for nine months then come talk to me about 'biting heads off'." That was diffently the wrong thing to say to Bones.

"I'm sorry. Your right you are carrying a baby."

"Just go away!"

"Meet me at the Diner for lunch?"

"Sure." She nodded. As soon as I left her house I bought every pregnancy book known to man. I needed to be an expert on this. Bones was already at the Diner when I arrived. She was drinking something?

"Don't worry it's herbal tea." She muttered. Obviously seeing my distraction. I smilied.

"Are you still angry at me?" I asked after I ordered pie.

"I was never mad at you, Booth. I'm just hormanol." The waitress sat down my plate of pie. She smirked at me. Hey, she wasn't bad looking... Bones was better though.

"Anything else for you?" She asked.

"No thank you." I turned back to Bones. Who looked mad. Again? Oh shit. What did I do this time.

"What? I wasn't flirting."

"Just drooling." Bones muttered using that annoyed tone of hers. Note to self be careful where I bring Bones.

"I guess it doesn't matter though. Your not my property." Ah, shit. Now Bones thinks I don't care about her. That I don't want her.

"Bones you are my property. It's my job to protect you."

"Look Booth-" Before she could finish she ran to a trashcan and threw up. Poor Bones.


	3. Chapter 3

She was pissed that I saw her throw up. I really didn't mind. Rebecca threw up around me before. No big deal. For Bones it was though. It made her look weak. Or so she thought. Now I was chasing her. She was running away. Bones figured that was the best thing to do. It wasn't though. We needed to talk.

"Bones, I don't care that you threw up. That's what pregnant people do."

"You shouldn't have seen that though!" Luckly my phone rang. We had a case. Bones would never miss a case.

"Bones, we have a case."

"I don't care!"

"Come on, Bones." I lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to my car.

"Booth." Oh good. She's talking to me.

"Yes, Bones?"

"I don't think I want this baby."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not mom material." I knew that was the hormanoes talking. She would be a great mom. Once the baby was born she would never regret it.

"You'll be fine."

"I'm tired, my back hurts, I feel sick all the time, I'm fat, and this baby is going to know his/her father." She cried. I felt bad for her. I wanted to reach over, give her a hug and tell her everything will be okay. That would be wrong though. That's not what parenters do...

"You want me to take you home so you can sleep? I can rub your back. Buy you some creakers for you do snack on. Your certinaly not fat. You've acctully lost weight. The baby is going to be fine without a dad." Bones shot me a look that crossed really pissed, and kinda lovingly. She started to smirk. Oh. No. What was she thinking?

"Hey can you have Cam help you with this body, please?"

"Sure?..."

"Sweet! Thanks." She ran out of the car and into the lab. Was that good for the baby?

_Meanwhile at the lab..._

"Hey Ange! You know how your always telling us to have more fun here at the lab?"

"Yeah?"

"Will I was thinking we could. Like, today." Angela smilied.

"Sure sweetie. What do you have planned?"

"That's your decision. Your the artist here. You only have fifteen minutes though."

"Alright." Another smile. I can show Booth I'm still fun. I texted Cam and she sayed she wouldn't mind if we had some fun.

"Should we wait for Booth?" Ange asked, once she told me her plan.

"Nope." I grinned, and turned off the lights Wendell, Sweets, Hodgins, Ange, and I all hide in our places. This would be fun. Besides the back pain, and being tired I acctully felt okay. A door opened indicating Booth was here.

"Bones? You here? WHy are the lights off?" Booth asks to many questions...


	4. Chapter 4

Angela dropped a water balloon on Booth's head.

"What the-" I smirked, as Angela dropped another one.

"This isn't funny!" Booth shouted. Wendell called his phone. And just breathed into. That would piss him off. I had the scary part. I threw a knive at him, purposly missing. Booth was muttering cuss words to himself. What? I missed. I jumped off from the spot I was siting at and ran off towards Booth.

"Hey-" Some dropped a water balloon on my head. I screamed. So loud, I'm pretty sure people on the other side of town heard me.

"Dr. Brennan. I'm so sorry!" Sweet's said running up to me.

"Your about to wish you were dead!" I shriked, raising my arm. Booth grabbed it before I could do anything.

"Here's a towel, Dr. B." Hodgins handed it to me trying not to get too close. Booth grabbed it before I could grab it.

"Thanks, Hodgins." Booth said, nodding towards Hodgins. Booth send Angela, Wendell, Hodgins, and Sweet's away. And everyone did. Except Sweet's. Good. I can kill him now. Booth wrapped the towel around me, and went to get me a decaf coffee. Sweet's and I were alone. Perfect.

"You hate me don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda."

"It's just water though?"

"Obviously." It was cold. I wanted to wrapped up in someones arms. Siting by a fire. Getting my back rubbed. Whispering softly to each other.

"You don't like water?"

"Not poured on me in the middle of winter."

"I'm really sorry."

"You should be." Booth came back with my coffee then. Thank goodness.

"Hey, Sweet's your still alive."

"I'm sure Dr. Brennan would have liked to have killed me."

"Probably..." I walked off towards Angela's office before I did kill someone.

"Sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Ange."

"Why did you freak out over water?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go home?"

"Maybe." I went into my office and carried my things up. I really did want to go home. Take a nice bath, get some sleep...

"Where you going, beautiful?" Did Booth really just say that?

"What?"

"Um. I meant-" I don't know what came over me but for some reason I just wanted to run up into Booth's arms and just... Don't think that Brennan! You just need a boyfriend. That's not Booth!

"I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"Bye Brennan. Feel better."

"Thanks." I had this feeling that I didn't want to come back to the lab ethier. For awhile.


End file.
